


【JayRoy】Remedy

by venyisen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jayroy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venyisen/pseuds/venyisen
Summary: 如果看到小时候帮过自己的人落魄到在后巷，会怎么帮他呢？
Relationships: Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Kudos: 23





	【JayRoy】Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> *罗伊小时候帮过杰森的前提下  
> *有1点点3批的意思  
> *PWP带入感情是我错

杰森是在冰山俱乐部后巷里遇到他的，皱巴的白色小背心套在身上松松垮垮，泥巴和来历不明的血迹又蹭得他脏兮兮的。

  
似乎是注意到巷口的杰森了，他从路灯下走过来，带着戏谑的笑抚上杰森的黑西驳头，期间杰森的手下上前想推开他，却被杰森制止了。男人给了那手下一个晦暗的眼神，随后又扬起嘴角凑近杰森的侧脸调笑道：“先生，要吗？”

  
杰森看到他脸上蹭着口红印，从唇角一路拉扯到耳根，廉价的香水味混着酒精味绕在整个后巷，那人毫不掩饰自己身上的淤青痕迹，些许带了些情色意味，些许只是单纯的殴打伤痕，以及手臂上的绿色纹身，或许是个爬行的蝎子。

  
“名字呢。”

  
他显然一愣，但并没有隐瞒。

“罗伊，”他随手将过长的红色碎发撩到耳后：“罗伊·哈珀。”

  
“你可以叫我杰森。”

  
红发罗伊还没来得及开口就被那个手下罩上黑色口袋打晕了，他本来是想问这个杰森是不是冰山俱乐部的那个杰森。

  
再次醒来的时候罗伊发现自己躺在酒店的床上，过大的房间让他惊呼出声，落地窗映出夜幕下整个城市的繁华，繁华照不到的黑暗街巷里，多的是他这样的便宜东西。

  
“你好，罗伊。”

  
男人还是穿着那件黑色西装，他坐在沙发上翻着杂志，罗伊不太清楚现在是什么情况，这让他有点不舒服。

  
“呃...你好，老板？”

  
杰森也没否认这个称呼，只是看向床上的人话锋一转：“那，你多少钱一晚？两晚？一星期？一个月？”

  
“十万够吗？”

  
罗伊本来觉得自己只值个几十块，一晚上好几炮至少能赚个一两百，一星期一个月也能不少，但十万？确实是天文数字，他一辈子也没见过这么多钱。

  
杰森看他一直发愣也不说话，以为是嫌少了，便直接掏出一张卡扔床上：“五十万，一个月后再给五十万。”

  
“卖给后巷那群酒疯子和卖给我，至少我戴套，考虑考虑？”

  
这不用考虑，罗伊毫不掩饰地兴奋着，他拿着卡亲了好几个来回，想放在口袋里但没有发现以前那身衣服，自己也穿着酒店的柔软浴袍，他望向杰森，对方却让他穿上挂在那的纯白西服。

  
“垃圾都丢了，试试新衣服，不合身再改。”

  
或者老板喜欢玩正装play？罗伊没立场提出疑问，他闭嘴照做了，惊叹于衣服的舒适度，以及一股埋在布料里的钞票味道。

  
罗伊在镜子前整理着仪容，他糜烂的上半辈子没有穿过完整包裹住皮肤的衣服，这样一看倒是人模人样。酒店的拖鞋和这一身又极不相配，他索性赤着脚在房间里走来走去，最后停在了杰森面前。

  
杰森也终于抬眼看了罗伊，他把杂志放在一边，双手便随意地搭在腿间，他望向面前衣冠整洁的罗伊：“还挺合适。”

  
白色布料衬着人的红发，怎么看怎么情色。

  
然后红发的主人缓慢跪了下来，恰在杰森张开的双腿里，罗伊隔着布料碰了碰杰森的裆位，感到了一股很轻的拒绝，但杰森却没有推开他的动作。罗伊深呼了一口气，小心翼翼地拉开了裤头上的拉链，连带着最上面的纽扣也拆开了。

  
打火机点开的声音在这样一个夜里显得更加催情，杰森被伺候得舒服极了，尼古丁被尽数吞进肺里，燃过的烟灰掉落在地毯上，有些微烧焦的味道。杰森仰着头享受伏在腿间的取悦，他情不自禁地抓住罗伊散落的红发来回抽送。头部被舌头灵活地讨好着，连带着起伏的沟壑都被舌尖好好照顾到，被濡湿的物件塞满了罗伊那张嘴，无法自控的津液顺着往下淌，才洗干净的脸蛋又被杰森掐得青紫，生理泪水和津液混在一起，他鼻腔里充斥着香烟的焦油味和溢出来的男性荷尔蒙，脑子想的是如何持续这一次又一次的吞吐。他撸动杰森跳动的性器，吮吸着囊袋，又从根茎往上舔弄到头部，最后用温热湿软的口腔再次包裹住这根物件，随着节奏循环往复。

  
伴随着杰森压低的舒适喟叹，罗伊吞咽的水声和被顶到深处的呜咽，这场单一的活动结束于罗伊满脸的浊液，最后那刻他还扯了毛毯挡住衣服。

  
有温度的液体混着咸腥味七零八落的挂在罗伊发梢嘴角，连睫毛上也压了些，罗伊下巴舌根酸得根本动不了，又保持了张着嘴的姿势好一会儿，嘴里盛满了白色黏浊，还堪堪往下滴落着。

  
“脏了多不好。”已经被磨红的嘴唇和喉头，罗伊小心吞咽好几次后说话还是说得异常艰难，他拿过杰森嘴边的烟猛吸了一口后又剧烈地咳嗽起来。

  
杰森又递过去一杯水。

  
“本来是让你衣着得体地陪我出席等会儿的晚宴的。”

  
罗伊又被呛到了：“咳...咳咳！我？！晚宴？！”

  
“赶走一个污染自家后巷的乞丐不如救济这个乞丐，但这小乞丐除了脏一点居然还很好看，还是红发。”杰森又翻起那本不知所云的杂志，仿佛自说自话。

  
“正好家里有人喜欢红发，气气他。”

  
“...那老板你还给我这么多钱，不是包我一个月吗？”

  
杰森一愣，随即莞尔：“也行。”

  
罗伊更加摸不着头脑了。

  
“以后叫我名字就好，别叫老板了。”

虽说有这样的买卖，租赁男友什么的，或者长期炮友，但对于自己攀上冰山俱乐部大老板这种高枝，罗伊还是感觉像在做梦，可大老板的家伙什也确实跟那些醉鬼疯子的不一样。罗伊捂着头想到刚才自作多情的blow job，明明老板没有那个意思自己还不要脸往上送，便宜男妓的德行刻进骨子里改不掉了。

  
罗伊自嘲地想着，他低着头盯着脚尖，皮鞋亮得都能反射出他尴尬的脸。

  
“没事，跟着我就好，别管别人。”

下车前杰森对他说的最后一句话也是宽慰。

  
厚重的地毯吸收了所有脚步声，富丽堂皇的庄园灯火辉煌，人来人往都对自己投以交好的目光，罗伊想可能是因为自己身边的人，杰森·陶德，想巴结他的人多，想巴结他家族的人更多，自己不过是个附属品。

  
“还不干净。”

  
杰森听到罗伊小声念叨了什么，没忍住上手摸了一把他的红发，又滑下来捏了捏他的耳垂。

  
“小翅...！”

  
“住口，如果不想让我用D-word称呼你的话。”

  
迪克耸耸肩，很快被一旁的罗伊吸引住了：“哇哦，红发美人。”他冲罗伊吹了个口哨，正要上手碰到人的时候被杰森挡住了。

  
“你不要像个变态一样，再说了他是我的人，我的。”

  
宴会人声鼎沸，酒杯碰撞的声音比交流都频繁，气泡上升，音乐喷泉，还有从四面八方拂过花草涌过来的风。

  
已经记不清到处跑着喝了多少酒，等回过神来的时候罗伊已经被拉到二楼房间的卫生间里了，他迷糊地看着镜子里的自己，裁剪合身的白色西装也变得皱巴巴，露出的脖颈处还有若隐若现的红痕，他不禁想为什么自己头发也这么红。

  
暧昧的橘色灯光笼在他身上，几个小时前他还在黑暗的后巷里渴望着这样的灯光。

  
“你就是穿着这身西装让我射满了你上面的嘴。”

  
男人的声音带着钩子似的，把他带着酒精味的飘散思绪都拉回来了，罗伊看到一旁只穿着衬衫的杰森，刚压下去的醉意又随着龙舌兰的炽烈回头袭来，他听到朦胧的呼喊，喉咙里泛着辛辣的呜噜，他知道自己没醉得那么厉害，至少能看清杰森向自己伸过来的手。

  
杰森大概搂着这个比自己矮了一个头的醉鬼，怕他没站稳摔倒，罗伊迷瞪着在他耳边呼出了一个悠长的嗝，顺势也抱了上去，粘腻地拿自己发烫的脸颊往杰森脖颈处蹭。

  
他嗫嚅着，说话也不清不楚，杰森只听到重复了好几遍的“老板”。

  
醉鬼软绵绵地扒在杰森身上，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着什么，杰森索性打开淋浴喷头对着人一顿喷。衣服贴在皮肤上，红发也根根分明，罗伊泛红的脸被蒸气染得更红了，他脱力跪坐了下来，趴在冰凉的地面上给身体降温，脑子晕晃晃的，他还以为自己被推进了海里。

  
不知过了多久，杰森再次进来的时候看到罗伊靠在墙边醒神，醉意都散了大半。男人夹着烟，拎着个啤酒罐头看着稍微清醒的罗伊，然后灌了一大口啤酒，捏着罗伊的脸就吻了上去，把那点麦芽液体尽数渡了过去。

  
罗伊被这突如其来的灌酒呛到，他掐着喉咙咳了好半天才缓过来，舌根都憋酸了。男人却扔掉烟酒不紧不慢地吐了口烟圈，装作温柔地拭去罗伊眼角析出的生理泪水：“我叫杰森，你忘了吗？”

  
罗伊脸上还有没褪去的绯红，卫生间暧昧的灯光下笼络着酒精和焦油味道，此时还多了生理泪水的咸度。

  
杰森拉着罗伊的手放到自己的裤头上，他并不觉得在自己房间的卫生间里和醉鬼乞丐来一发是什么不应该的事，何况还是个好看的醉鬼。

  
湿透的衣服贴在身上重重地往下沉，罗伊跪得膝盖发麻了，他一手隔着杰森的内裤顶弄着里面的物件，一手拉扯自己这身糟糕的布料，被水泡过后更加皱巴了，胡乱地团在身上，脏兮兮的像是回到了那个腥臭的后巷。

  
正当罗伊卖力地舔弄着杰森那根巨物时，卫生间门突然被打开了。

  
“原来是躲在这里了。”

  
迪克看到小乞丐的红发都被不小心含进了嘴里，一边嗔怪着杰森的不贴心一边走了进来，他脱下繁杂的三件套，罗伊大脑都空了，直直地盯着随手丢下衣物的迪克。杰森见状难得皱眉，把着已经硬邦邦的性器往罗伊脸上一抽：“专心点。”

  
“这要怎么专心...老板你不觉得奇怪吗！你之前不是还不情愿的叫了他‘哥哥’？！”

  
杰森烦躁起来，一把捞过罗伊的后脑勺将性器用力插进了那张嘴里，罗伊被戳到喉咙深处呛得差点吐出来，生理泪水一下就涌了出来。

  
“是杰森，不是老板。”

  
迪克觉得杰森太凶了，最后摘下手表后才走到趴着的罗伊身后，他从后面分开罗伊跪得艰难的双腿，又温柔地拨开他吃进嘴里的碎发。

  
“我会比他温柔的，罗伊。”

  
正在被抓着头发吮吸着杰森用力抽插的罗伊感觉到裤子被扒掉了，身后人用指尖稍微戳了戳自己穴口，臀肉便生理性地夹紧起来。罗伊反应太大，嘴里也呜咽着分泌出更多津液，杰森的性器被濡湿地不像话，甚至被牙齿磕到了。

  
罗伊抽出嘴里的物件缓了好半天，他大口呼吸着卫生间里不太清爽的空气，口水还止不住从舌根往外冒。就这么一会儿的功夫，身后人便把自己的手指探进了罗伊的嘴里。迪克搅动着罗伊酸痛不堪的舌头，甚至夹住舌尖轻微发力拉扯按压，喉咙发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

  
杰森擦掉罗伊眼角的泪花，又擦掉唇角含不住的津液，最后将他脑后的红发全部束起，俯身吻了下他的耳垂，迪克也在这时候收回了被含住的手指。

  
称不上宽敞的卫生间里只有男人的压抑喘息，没关紧的淋浴喷头往下滴落着水珠，还有淫糜的肠肉翻动的声音，粘腻又酥麻。

  
湿哒哒的衣服早就被两人纠扯的不像样褥在脚边，罗伊跪趴在地上，前面是杰森仰着头享受口舌纠缠住性器的快感，身后是在不停给自己扩张的迪克，偶尔还会有掌掌到肉的巴掌落在臀瓣上，每次的痛感都伴随着自己的颤抖而让穴口松弛一寸。

  
手指在罗伊的甬道里搅动着，现在已经进入两指了，每次抽送都会翻起咕叽咕叽的水声，肠壁滑腻的液体从穴口流下，流到身下杰森的肌肤上。迪克好像很享受这样的三人行，他手上没停，更是起身吻住了杰森的唇，舔过彼此的喉结，小心啃咬着锁骨肩头。罗伊把节奏交给正在亲吻的两人，他伏在杰森胸前舔弄着杰森的乳尖，感受着在体内抽插的迪克的手指，他呼出酒味的呻吟，汗涔涔地扭着腰。

  
直到杰森抬手拧了一把罗伊的乳首，罗伊吃痛地叫出了声，连手指换成了真枪都没发现。

  
罗伊坐在杰森身上，突然腹部有很明显的撑开感，巨物被穴口吃了进去，罗伊整个人开始过电，从尾椎骨蔓延至全身的酥麻，他忍不住自己动起来。杰森闷哼着，扶着罗伊的腰和他一起配合动作，每一下都把罗伊顶到坐不住，肠壁和穴口被摩擦着，带出一缕又一缕的水渍。红肿的喉咙喊出来的呻吟都破破碎碎，罗伊挺着腰，自己的性器早就颤颤巍巍高扬着，顶端不停分泌出透明的粘液，它渴望被抚摸，被释放。

  
忍不住想自己抚慰的时候双手却被抓住了放到头顶，迪克将空着的另一只手伸到罗伊面前，逗小狗那般挠了挠他的下巴。罗伊扭着脖子愣了愣，试探地舔了一下迪克的手心，然后吮吸过手指，他看见迪克就用那只沾满了自己口水的手一把握住自己的性器，切肤的粘腻感让罗伊起了鸡皮疙瘩，他小幅度地发了下抖。

  
自己的东西被别人在手里把玩着，来回推动皮肤露出胀红的头部，铃口往外冒着水，还一下又一下地跳动着。迪克熟练地套弄着，手上的薄茧碰到罗伊敏感地方还会一哆嗦地夹紧屁股，然后被杰森托着臀肉就是一巴掌，说放松。

  
迪克扯过一边的领带将罗伊双手放在脑后捆起来，腾出的手搔刮着罗伊挺立的乳尖，闷在胸膛的呻吟也叫的七零八落。杰森快速冲刺着，罗伊呼吸也变得大口起来，身体摇摇晃晃的不稳定，甬道里滑溜的液体湿了杰森小腹一滩，敏感又瘙痒，他好想去挠一挠那个点，挠到皮肤破损，往外涌出鲜血，然后结痂，还是止不住那种渗到骨髓的痒。

  
“哈...胡思乱...嗯...想什么呢？”

  
杰森的声音和肉体碰撞的啪啪声混在一起，罗伊根本没办法继续思考，他的性器要炸了，他好想摸摸它，想撸动着射出来。迪克仿佛感应到罗伊的想法，放置了片刻后又重新握住罗伊的性器，来回撸动片刻后把自己的性器也握住了。

  
两根柱身贴合着，头部磨蹭着往外汩汩冒出粘液，迪克的手都湿透了，他握住两根物件抽动着，罗伊快要被刺激地尿出来了。后面的被杰森粗暴的抽插着，前面还被迪克堵住铃口不让释放，肉欲的气味快要把罗伊吞噬了。

  
“来...来之前你没说玩这么大，老...！”

  
罗伊嗓子眼干的冒火，声音也嘶哑的不像话，还没叫完的称呼被杰森一个恶狠狠的冲撞给打断了，罗伊含糊不清眼带泪的喊了句杰森，这才放缓了力道，可罗伊的穴口早就被磨得发胀发疼，迪克和他一起射过一次后被紧急电话叫走了，临走前还吻掉了他的泪珠说下次再约，罗伊脑皮都麻了。

  
从柔软的床上换到没遮掩的落地窗，罗伊赤裸着被按在玻璃上狠狠贯入，发烫的皮肤贴在冰凉的玻璃上有片刻的舒缓，窗外是浓郁的夜色，池塘折射出大厅明亮的光。后花园的枝叶被风吹得沙沙响，宴会还在继续，悠扬的钢琴曲婉转动听，罗伊呜咽着叫不出声。

  
“是不是别的男人也这么干过你？你的屁眼一张一合还喊着要呢。”

  
杰森从后面揽着罗伊瘫软的身体，来回抚动着他半硬不硬的性器：“干过女客人吗？能硬的起来吗？知道往哪儿捅吗？”

  
“有遇到大方的老板吗？有我大方吗？”

  
罗伊累得意识都模糊了，他说你是我见过最厉害的老板，又大又持久，钱也给的多，家里酒也好喝，我赚大了。

  
红发散落在肩头，杰森把罗伊的碎发撩到耳后，从背后拥抱着他，低声道：“以后，以后也要这样被我干，一个月不行就两个月，直到你戒掉那个脏兮兮的巷子。”

  
宴会终于结束于午夜，吵闹的庄园重归平静，黑夜吞噬掉一切残留的活动迹象，这样的夜晚似乎什么都没变，又似乎什么都变了。


End file.
